Till Near Death Do we part
by LethalRomanticGirl
Summary: Rachel and Kuki decide to have a double wedding, nut the same day the girls and Abby and Fanny get kidnapped by the old boys who liked them. Will the boys save them? What abouth the weddign plans?Read and Review. Sequel to operation Proposal
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is the sequel to operation proposal, trust me this story will be a whole lot better. Hope you enjoy it!

Title: Till Near Death do We part

Summary: Rachel and Kuki decide to have a double wedding but, the same day them and Abby and Fanny get kidnapped by their old boys who crushed on them. What will the boys do to save their girls? At what about the wedding plans? And what will Kuki wear?

Chapter 1: A double wedding and a kidnapping

"Ugh!" Rachel (spelled correctly now) groaned. She and the rest of the girls were in the middle of a sprawled bridal magazines. Deciding this was the best time to let out a idea she had, she turned to Kuki who was equally as exhausted beside her. " Kuki, I was wondering- we should have a double wedding , you know like us getting married at the same time?" she let out in one very fast breath. "OMG, that's the greatest idea I've ever heard" Kuki yelled as she jumped up. " Yeah Rachel, that does seem perfext, since you two and the boys are so close it makes sense." Fanny sighed as she plopped down on the couch in the tree house. "The boys wouldn't mind, but I think you should go upstairs and ask first" Abby said. As she stretcehd out on her chair.

The boys were upstairs worki g on the Cool bus, although the girls suspected that they were playing video games (even as adults). Rachel and Kuki nodded as the stood up and were headign towards the stairs. When they heard descending footsteps. " Speak of the devil" Fanny groaned. Four boys appered laughing their heads off as they reached the bottom floor. " Wally can we have a double wedding?" kuki asked in her most inescent and sweetest voice. "Nigel, please,it would be half the price of two weddings." Rachel added, knowing very well the two girls would get their way. Nigel and Wally looked at each other and said at the same time " sure" the girlish speals of happiness were cu toff by the a lud thud. A large metal claw came crashing through the treehouse roof. It grabbed hold of Fanny and was lifting her up. "Fanny!" Patton yelled as he ran towards the claw, realizing he had no weapon he hopped onto it. The claw shook him off easily taking a shrieking Fanny with it.

Before anyone could do a thing another claw cam crashing through this time grabbing hold of both Rachel and Kuki. "Help!" the two yelled as Nigel and Wally lurched forward trying to grab hold of the girls hand but with no avail, the claw was too high up and anohter had already grabbed hold of a yelling Abby. Hoagie tried to grab onto it but it shook him off. The boys all stood their in the destroyed tree house their eyes widened in shock, "They are going to pay!" the four of them said in unsion.

Authors Note: hate it or love it you need to review!


	2. Chapter 2: You got to be kidding me

Author's note: this is the sequel to operation proposal, trust me this story will be a whole lot better. Hope you enjoy it!

Title: Till Near Death do We part

Summary: Rachel and Kuki decide to have a double wedding but, the same day them and Abby and Fanny get kidnapped by their old boys who crushed on them. What will the boys do to save their girls? At what about the wedding plans? And what will Kuki wear?

Chapter 2: You got to be kidding me!

" The boys are so gonna kill you, who ever you are" kuki yelled. Her and the rest of the girls were locked In a cell still not knowing who took them and when they were goin to be saved. "YOU STUPID PEOPLE BETTA LET US GO OR I'LL KILL YA!" fanny skreeched! "Fanny, stop yelling it's not helping!" Abby grumbled. "Abby's righ-" Rachel started but, stopped when four figures emurged.

"You were always so smart, Rachel too bad your fiancee isn't that smart he would've stopped us from taking you." Said Chad. He looked the same as he always did except now he had a smirk on his pale face. "Yeah all of your puenny boyfriends an fiancess were to stupid to stop us so now your ours like you should have been" Ace said facing Kuki. "Abby your boyfriend was just to fat to save you wasn't he" Maurice laughed. "Fanny your precious Patton couldn't even hold on could he" Harvey lashed.

"why did you four take us!" Kuki asked quietly edging away from the door and mainly from ace. The girls followed her lead moving away from the four boys. " We lost you four lovely ladies to the stupidst and ugliest boys on the planet so now you are ours you are going to marry us!" Ace said happily.

"You got to be kidding me!" Abby grumbled.

Authors note: I know I varely added the story but, I couldn't stop writing. Hope you liked it. Here's the coupling of kidnapper and hostage:

Ace-Kuki

Chad-Rachel

Maurice- Abby

Harvey-Fanny

Btw: ill be using the characters by first name not numbuh Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3:

Author's note: this is the sequel to operation proposal, trust me this story will be a whole lot better. Hope you enjoy it!

Title: Till Near Death do We part

Summary: Rachel and Kuki decide to have a double wedding but, the same day them and Abby and Fanny get kidnapped by their old boys who crushed on them. What will the boys do to save their girls? At what about the wedding plans? And what will Kuki wear?

Chapter 3:

"Who ever took Kuki is gonna get a beating they'll never forget!" Wally muttered as he paced back and forth. " Hello, did you forget that the other girls are also missing!" patton told him as he typed away on the computer. " I think we have a video message from unkkown source. My best guess would be it's the kidnappers." Nigel said starring at the flashing red computer flat screen. All four boys pushed and shoved away pieces fo wood and tree that still lay strewn across the tree house floor making their way to the screen, "Play it!" hoagie growled.

"Hello idiots, remember us!" Chad humored motioning to himself and the three other kidnappers. " You should kow that we have your precious girls and we intend to marry them. Sorry but, your not invited to the weddings. And Wally, Kuki says Help!" Ace grinned cockily as he added the last part. "You hurt her or even marry her and you'll be meeting the after life sooner that expected Ace!" wally shouted at the screen. " Oh Hoagie, I think Abby wouldn't mind marrying a actual person not a blimp that can't stop eating." Maurice humored. Hoagie just glared at the boy with as much hatred as he could conjure. "Patton I'm sure you won't miss Fanny, or at least I hope you won't." Harvey told Patton who if looks cold kil would have had Harvey in his grave. "And Nigel you may have been a good Kid's next door operative but, I'm sure our old supreme leader rather marry the greatest operative ever" Chad smirked. "Good –bye and wish us a happy wedding." Chad added as he was about to turn off the camera when harvey showed a piece of paper with a adress send the gifts here, please he added. Nigel hurredly wrote it down before Chad shut off the camera yelling "you idiot"

"Whose the idot now!" Wally said triumphly as they all ran to the new and improved Cool bus (guess the girls were wrong, they were working on it)

Meanwhile….

" Come on out ladies and go put on these lovely dresses on, it's time to get married!" Chad chuckled. " The girls who had planned a attack were about to attack when to their surprise ropes apperaed around them. " Thought we'd let you walk out here freely nope not unitl your in the locked room will the ropes dissapear," Ace told them. He grabbed Kuki and lifted her over his shoulder not paying attention to her fast kicking feet. " Put her down!" Abby yelled but couldn't do anything as Maurice lifted her up and held her bride style. " Your turn," harvey told Fanny as he lifted her over his shoulder. " And lastly our ex-supreme leader, time to get dressed Rachel" Chad said. Carrying her bride style out of the room. " The girls kicked and yelled but, the boys payed no attetion as they threw the girls and weddign dresses into a sort of dressign room, " their labeled with your names" Ace yelled through the door.

The girls now in an untied pile on the floor looked aroung for any way of escape. "What are we going to do?" Fanny asked rubbing her bruised forhead. " WE are going to get dressed and act like the perfect brides. Then we'll attack, so get dressed!" Rachel said motioning to the wrinkled pile of dresses.

The boys…

" We are here" Hoagie said motioning to the desserted fancy looking hotel. " Let's do this!" Nigel said as he and Wally raced to the door. "What's the plan?" Patton yelled to the two boys as he and Hoagie caught up, "Beat the crud out of em." Wally todl them as they all raced toward the entrance.

Author's note: I know another chapter, well I should be done today since the next chapter is the last. Hope you enjoy and don't froget to review.

Btw; ill try to get you pictures of their dresses. The hostage ones and the real ones for their actual weddings but if I can't well too bad.


	4. Saved and Epilogue

Author's Note: sorry I've been gone for like two weeks, but now I have internet at home so I can write whenever I want so here is the final chapter and epilogue to until near death do we part.

The girls took a deep breath as they walked out of the dressing room in their wedding dresses.

Kuki wore a strapless ribbed satin dress with scallop trimming on the bottom and the five foot train. Her heart was breaking as she thought back to the day Wally had first told her he loved her.

FlashbackFlashbackFlashback

Ace walked up to Kuki's locker where her and the entire gang was surrounding. Ace pushed Nigel and Fanny aside so he could get to the center of the group (Wally and kuki pushing each other). He grabbed kuki by the arm and said "Your are going oto go out with me, let's go!" he tried to drag her with him as he walked away but felt her arm slip away with great force turning around he came face to face with a very angry Wally. " You leave her alone or I'll make you regret you were ever born!" Kuki peeked over Wally's shoulder, even in high school he had a very bad temper, worse when it came to her. Ace punched a locker but left trying to act brave but they could all see he was a bit shaken. Turning around Wally was enveloped into one of Kuki's killer hugs. She had tears streaming down her eyes, "Kooks why are you crying! You didn't really want to go out with that guy did you?" wally questioned as he nervously tugged on his orange shirt's collar.

"No, but now I know you don't hate me!" she said as the group walked down the outdoor steps of the school. " Kooks why would you think I hate you, I oculd never hate you trust me it's more likely the exact opposite than what I really feel" he covered his mouth realizing his mistake, Kuki eyes brightened up like Christmas lights, " I love you too!" she yelled giving him another hug.

Rachel came out sadly and angrily in a Satin over the top frilly wedding dress. She grumbled about how horrible it looked but, really was thinking about the day Nigel Uno returned to the TND.

She had been sitting on her porch steps remembering how her long lost secret love was gone forever. Sh had felt tears develop in her eyes as she threw the picture her mom had found in the attic, it was of her and Nigel playing football. She began to cry cursing her mother for showing it to her. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder as she sobbed into her hands. She kept them down knowing it was proably Abby or Kuki there to comfort her but, when the mystery person talked she gasped as " Rach why are you crying?" reached her ears in Nigel Uno's voice. Sure it was a bit mor mature but, it was his. She jumped up and threw herself into his arms. " Your back, Your back!" she yelled.

ENDFLSHBACKENDFLASHBACK

Abby and Fanny followed slowly not in as much sorrow as the two engagies but sadly knowing their boyfriends would never get a chance to propose anytime soon.

The four walked down the pretend aisle like walking a death march to their own funeral. Which it kind of was, but before they could reach their husbands to be the big oak doors were slammed open and their four loves burst through them. The girls ran with urgency to their boys tears streaming down their cheeks. The boys carefully placed them behind the closed doors so they could be safe giving Kuki a peck on the cheek wally told her "Take all of them to the Coolbus now ok and lock it until you know it's us" with that he locked the heavy doors and turned to face their enemies.

"You can insult us, you can beat us up, but no one, I repeat no one takes our girls and get away with it!" Nigel told them threatingly making the very true statement. Without warning Hoagie flew forward and knocked Maurice out with one punch to head. "How's that for a blimp?" he told the unconscious body. An uproar began Wally began fighting with Ace and Patton was no kicking Harvey wo was on the floor. Nigel and Chad were the only ones staying calm looking at each other they advanced and began to fight like nothing anyone has ever seen before. Wally who finally took down Ace yelled encouragement to Nigel and so did Patton and Hoagie, each knowing full well you mess with Rachel you get beat. Giving a kick to the gut and a punch to the nose, Chad was knocked out. Everyone one cheered as they raced out of the room and to their returned girls.

When finally inside Patton and Hogie got on one knee and proposed to Abby and Fanny. Abby just hit Hoagie over the head with her hat and said "No duh fool!" Fanny on the otherhand was yelling " you stupid boy, you had to wait until after I got kidnapped to ask me!" but then she yelled yes. "Do you know what that means?" Rachel asked. " We are going to have a quadruple wedding!" kuki yelled.

5 years later

"Wally get the door!" kuki yelled to her husband who was playing with the triplets, yes triplets! She heard her five year old children yell "Uncle Nigel, Aunt Rahchel, Vanessa!" Surely enough Rachel and Nigel walked into the kitchen with their five year old daughter with them. Another knock erupted from the door and this time Kuki answered it. Abby and hoagie came with their four year old son, Gabriele. Right behind them was Fanny, Patton, and their daughter Cassidy who was five.

The gangs all here. Wally thought.

Author's note: It's done so review and for those who critisce my hostage pairings please stop it's my story and it's my choice so get a life and get over it, cuz if your bothered by pairings you really need a social life.


End file.
